A Girl's Night
by Epic16
Summary: The girls are ready for their bi-weekly girl's night. What happens when the guys catch them with their hands in each other's cookie jars? Now, they must be punished. No plot really, just smut.
1. Chapter 1

I'm hot.

There are no other words to describe me. Some people might say I'm cocky or overly confident for just coming out and saying it, but I know I'm the hottest girl in Forks High School… ok, one of the hottest girls.

I'm about five- seven, hour glass figure, size C breasts and an ass to die for. My hair comes about down to my waist, it's brown with just a hint of red in it when the sun hits it just right. And my eyes, let's just say you can get lost in the depth of my brown eyes.

My only competition in the beauty department is one of my best friends, Rosalie Hale. Rose is about two inches taller than me, a cup size bigger than me, her hair naturally blonde and wavy, and the blue of her eyes is awe inspiring.

You might think that we would naturally be enemies, because we are each other's competition, but instantly we just clicked. I guess it's because we both had to deal with the burden of being beautiful all of our lives, the looks, the jealousy, the unwanted attention and harassment. It's just nice to have someone who can relate.

My other best friend is Alice Brandon. Now don't get me wrong, Alice is freaking beautiful, just in her own way. Alice is a short little something, about four foot ten and comes almost up to my shoulder. She has cropped and spiky hair, a petite frame, and the most magnificent complexion a girl would ask for.

We make up the "It" group at Forks High. Everyone wants to look like us, be like us, or be our friends. We're not stuck up or anything, it's just most of the time we're so caught up in our own little world, that we rarely pay attention to the things around us. The only thing that can penetrate our little bubble is our equally hot and confident boyfriends.

Edward is the high school's star quarterback. Emmett is his older, yet adopted, brother. Growing up in the same house or not, they couldn't be more different. Emmett is huge, the first time I saw him after I moved to Forks I was terrified. But after I got to know him, it became fairly obvious that he couldn't even hurt a fly, with his adorable dimples and his short curly hair. Edward is not as tall as Emmett nor as muscular but he's perfect. His body is magnificent; his hair an unmanageable disarray of copper and his eyes the most amazing shade of green. And Jasper is just Jasper. He's tall, muscular, blonde hair, blue eyes, and has the sweetest personality ever.

So as me and my girls are sitting in the hell hole that is the Forks High cafeteria on Friday, we don't even notice as our guys come and sit with us until Emmett's booming voice almost gives us a triple heart attack.

"So Jazz is coming over this weekend to stay with me and Edward. You girls don't mind that we'll all be there on your little bi-weekly girl's night?" Alice is Edward and Emmett's mother, Esme's, god daughter. Alice's mother passed away a few years ago from cancer, and one of her last wishes was to have her best friend raise her daughter. So now Alice lives in a house with Edward and Emmett.

As the three of us exchange a pointed look, Alice replies "Why does it have to be this weekend? You know we do this every two weeks, why can't you guys wait until next weekend?"

"Well mom and dad will be out of town this weekend for dads medical conference, and we don't understand why you girls have to have your little night every two weeks, or why you always have to have the house to yourselves when you do. But we're not gonna change our plans just because you girls have some major secret to keep" says Edward with a smirk.

Ok, so I know he was just joking, but my heart skipped a little when I thought about what would happen if he just so happened to find out that there actually is a major a secret, and I started to sweat just a little thinking about the reaction he might have, or all of the boys for that matter.

For about four months now me and my two best friends have be fucking. It's not that our boyfriends can't do the job right, but this is fun and new, with just a hint of danger.

Playing it off I said "There is no huge secret, it's just easier to be ourselves and do whatever we want to, without having to worry about an audience."

"Audience?" Emmet said, quirking up his eyebrow "Oh the things that run through my mind when you mention the three of you and an audience." He didn't even see Rosalie's hand as it shot out to smack him really hard on the back of the head.

"OW! I was just kidding"

"Well don't."

"Fine," and he stuck out his bottom lip into the most adorable pout, I knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for too long. So I wasn't surprised when she kissed his lips tentatively while rubbing the spot she'd hit him in just a few minutes ago.

Later on when me, Rose, and Ali were walking to Ali's Porsche we discussed what we were going to do.

"Well we could always postpone, and just do it on our next girl's weekend"

"Are you kidding? I'm so sexually frustrated I can't wait another week, let alone two!" I said, my voice going up a few notches.

"Well if we do this we'll just have to extra quiet. My parents won't be there of course, but you know the boys are probably gonna try and be nosey." Alice said.

"Well we'll just have to make sure they are thoroughly distracted before we start" suggested Rose.

"Great. Sounds good to me" I said, feeling appeased, as we all got into the car.

We stopped by my house and then Rose's house so we could pick up everything we would need for the weekend. When we pulled into Ali's driveways we all hopped out and went straight to her room. We had been there for at least an hour when we heard the front door slam and voices floating up the stairs.

We sat and continued talking and gossiping for at least another hour before Alice stood up to go and check and see what the boys were doing. While she was down stairs me and Rose were talking about our plans for tonight.

"I can't wait, I wouldn't doubt the second one of you touches me I'm gonna come undone" I said with a laugh.

"Well then let's not keep you waiting" Rose said as she started moving across the bed.

Her lips touched mines then, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. Her hands ran down my torso, where she fingered the hem of my shirt, silently requesting permission to take it off. I lifted my arms as an answer and she quickly lifted it over my head, our lips only loosing contact for the briefest second.

She palmed my breast through the lace material of my bra, and ran her hands down my sides until she reached my hips where she pulled my sex towards her. Her hands left a fiery trail on my upper body, and left me panting. I had just undone the button on her jeans and was about to pull down her zipper when we heard footsteps coming up the steps. We both froze and held our breath.

When the door swung open and Alice stepped into the room we both let out our breaths simultaneously.

"You started without me" she said with the most adorable pout on her face.

"Well don't just stand there, come on and join" Rose said.

As Alice took off her shirt and pants and made her way across the room, I finished taking Rose's pants off and I started placing soft kisses in a trail down her body. I had just unhooked her bra when I felt Alice's hand running up my body. I started sucking on her nipple ferociously. I whimpered around her nipple as Alice palmed my breast and then forced her hand under the wire of my bra to twist my nipple.

Rose was writhing underneath me and my panties where drenched. She shifted her position so that she could give Alice some pleasure. I heard her sharp intake of breath, and the sound of Rose's growl as she put her hand down Alice's underwear. She started sucking on my right breast to muffle the sounds of her cries as Rose finger-fucked her relentlessly. She came sucking so hard on my breast that I nearly came myself, the pain of it all turning quickly into pleasure.

She released my breast from between her lips, as she caught her breath. She started kissing down my body so I knew what was coming next. I gripped Rose's hips and flipped her into the right position so I could taste her. I knew we were trying to be quiet, and if I was about to have Alice's talented tongue between my legs, I needed to have something in my mouth, and what better than the delicious pussy of Rosalie Hale.

As soon as Alice's tongue ran up my sloppy slit I plunged into the delectable smelling cunt in front of me. Alice slipped her tongue into me as I circled Rose's clit. I sucked on her swollen nub, and Alice shoved two fingers inside of me. It was becoming too much, too fast. Being finger and tongue fucked while having the most delicious cunt in my mouth had me on the edge. Alice curled her fingers inside of me hitting my G-spot, and she started moving her hand in an up and down motion, hitting that spot over and over. I know what happens when someone does that, and I felt it building inside of me. I don't think she realized what she was doing to me, and I was trying to warn her to stop, but Rosalie had my head in a death grip. She held my head so tight to her pussy, grinding her sex on my tongue over and over. I was trying to talk around her pussy but the vibrations of my voice just made her grind faster and harder.

I knew I was about to squirt all over Alice's face, and it was going to be wet and hard. I have only squirted once before and it was the most intense orgasm of my life. I had screamed that time, so I'm pretty sure I would scream this time, but I knew I couldn't. So as the orgasm started washing over me I clamped down hard on Rose's clit and sucked for dear life, if I focused all of my attention on her pussy I wouldn't scream.

I felt the juices starting to squirt out of me, all over Alice, startling her. My whole body tensed and I squirted so far and hard, I'm pretty sure I got the floor wet. I heard screaming, but I knew it wasn't me, that was the whole point of filling my mouth with Rose. That's when I realized it was Rose screaming. She was coming HARD all over my face. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the headboard holding on as if she would fall into another universe if she let go. I'm pretty sure I just gave her the most intense orgasm of her life.

As I came down and stopped sucking on Rose's clit so she could come down too, I heard I very distinct "OH FUCK!"

That's when me, Rose, and Alice all turned or heads to see all of our boyfriends standing in her doorway with raging hard-ons. I know I should have been shocked, or scared, maybe even a little embarrassed, but all I could see is stars. My body was limp and I was breathing hard and I just didn't have it in me to care. But then I felt my body being lifted over, who I could only assume was Edward's shoulder.

I heard him growling and I figured he was furious, then he threw me down on his bed and I saw the look in his eyes. Pure anger mixed with lust. I don't know why but I'm pretty sure I got ten times wetter. He stuck his hand between my legs and groaned at the feeling of how sloppy wet I was. As he was pulling his hand back up towards my torso, he grazed my clit, and I nearly came again,a shudder passing through me as my back arched off the bed.

He started sucking on my neck, and palming my breasts whispering things in my ears, all of which were just turning me on more and more.

"I can't believe you fucked my Alice and Rose, as punishment I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name over and over again and beg me to stop."

As he said that he thrust his fingers inside of me, curled them, and started rubbing my clit frantically. I was already so sensitive from my previous orgasms that I came again squirting all over his bed and screaming his name. I was breathing hard and I couldn't slow it down. That was my second orgasm in nearly ten minutes and by the look in his eyes I could tell he was far from done.

He kissed his way down my body and starting sucking on my inner thigh. I don't know how or why but I came again, I think it had something to do with the erogenous zones we discussed one day in sex-ed. He kissed up my inner thigh and kissed the outer lips of my pussy, I thought maybe he was rethinking this whole "punishment" thing because he just lay there for a while. When I started to relax he plunged his tongue in my wet heat. He started tongue fucking my pussy and then licked his way up to my clit. I figured he had waited a few minutes to let me calm down, because if he'd done that a few minutes ago I would have came the minute his tongue touched my swollen nub.

He licked and sucked and sucked and licked and by the time he was done I had came two more times. What does that make it now five? Wow, five orgasms, four of them at the hand (and tongue) of my boyfriend who I have been sexually neglecting for the past four months. Don't get me wrong I love having multiple orgasms, but my pussy is getting extremely sensitive.

I lay in a daze for a minute. I assume there is nothing short of a humongous wet spot on his sheets from the amount of juices I felt seeping out of my body. I lolled my head to the side trying to gauge if he was anywhere near being done. Somewhere in my post orgasmic haze, he had removed his pants and shirt. His dick was so hard it could have hammered a nail, and it was straining against his boxers begging to be set free. I know that must be painful, and he must be ready for his own release by now.

As if he could read my thoughts, he got on the bed and kneeled between my legs. I know what's coming, but before I could ask him for a few more minutes he thrust into me viciously. He was thrusting so hard I knew I was going to have bruises on my inner thighs tomorrow. After about his third thrust I was convulsing around him, screaming and begging him for mercy. I know I am going to have I difficult time walking tomorrow…if I can walk at all. If I made it out of this with any feeling between my legs I would never have sex with Rose and Alice again.

If I listen closely I can her Alice down the hall screaming at Jasper telling him she was too sensitive and she couldn't take anymore. In the room next to Edward's I hear the head board banging against the wall as Emmett is growling at Rose "I can go forever baby so you might as well suck it up." I feel the worse for Rose because I know Emmett has an insatiable sexual appetite and I know she is in for a long night of punishment.

Another orgasm pulls my mind back to my body. I start squirting around his dick this time, screaming his name, telling him I'm sorry and that it'll never happen again.

"What, am I not enough for you?" he growls through clenched teeth. "Were you so displeased with our sex life that you had to run off to my Alice and Rose? I don't know why you want me to stop anyway; I'm giving you what you want. Isn't pleasure what you want Bella?"

I can't answer him right away because I'm taken over by another orgasm. When it passes, I am basically crying trying to him telling him that I'm sorry and that he is more than enough. I tell him that it was just fun and new and dangerous and it will never happen again, just please stop.

With a few more HARD thrusts he releases inside of me. Those last thrusts sent me spirally into another orgasm and I screamed like I was being murdered before I passed out. When I woke up it was nine in the morning. The bed was empty next to me, so I just lay there thinking.

I can't believe what happened last night. We were caught. We were caught and punished, and it was the best and worst night of my life. 9 orgasms! You would think being able to have that many orgasms in a night would be a dream come true, but hell no! Especially when you're being punished, you're sensitive, and you aren't given anytime to recuperate between them.

I wonder if Alice and Rose suffered more or less than me and decide I should really go check on them. As I sit up I feel the throbbing between my legs, alerting me to the abuse it suffered. I stand up and my legs wobble, I barely catch myself on the bed before I hit the floor. I try again and this time I am able to stay standing.

I make my way to the room next to Edward's, walking like I have a horse between my legs. I open Emmett's door slowly after I checked to make sure I didn't hear any noises coming from behind it. I was a little shocked at the sight I found myself looking at. Rose was laying butt naked, spread eagle, the inside of her thighs bruising with the evidence of our collective assaults last night. I walked over to her slowly, because I couldn't move any faster, and I shook her awake. She looks at me like she's scared I'm Emmett coming to finish the job but I soothe her and tell her we should go to Ali's room so we can all talk.

We walk slowly down the hall. She seems to be having just as much trouble as, if not more than, me walking. We go to Alice's door and listen like I did at Emmett's. When we're sure the coast is clear we go in a sit on her bed, waking her up softly. Once she's awake and we are all sitting I start.

"Was it as bad for you guys as it was for me?"

"Oh my gosh I can't believe Jasper did that. He was relentless, orgasm after orgasm; he pounded into me so hard I have bruises on my inner thighs."

"So do we. I think mine's are the worst though because Emmett is stronger than Edward and Jasper put together."

"Yeah Edward was furious. He said he was just giving me what I wanted….pleasure."

"Emmett said if I didn't think he was good in the sack, why didn't I just tell him instead of running off with you guys"

"So did Jasper. I had never seen him so angry. He's never talked to me like he did last night."

"Edward too. "

"Is it wrong for me to say it was the best sex of my life though?" Rose whispered.

I laughed because I could totally agree. "No, because that's exactly how I feel, I just don't want to vocalize that to the boys, with the bruises I have between my thighs. I won't be able to walk right for days."

"True," Alice said.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but interrupted when we heard three sets of footsteps walking up the stairs. We all tensed, and then the door burst open.

"I know you guys aren't doing what I think you're doing. Do we need a repeat of last night?" Emmett asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

The horror was overridden by the pure lust that crossed our faces, and the boys must have not missed it.

"Oh my god they liked it!" Jasper exclaimed

Edward growled, "You were not supposed to like it, it was a punishment for betraying our trust."

I looked at him from under my eyelashes, and I saw as his breath hitched "But you fucked me so good and hard, Edward, and I loved every minute of it. You made me scream your name, and squirt all over your dick. How could I not like it?"

I heard his breathing increase and saw his dick getting hard. This was my own form of payback for the bruises between my thighs.

I licked my lips and gave the girls a pointed look telling them to join in.

"Em, you know I love it when you fuck me so hard. You almost drove the bed through the wall between yours and Edward's room. Too bad you didn't though, we could have joined them, and I might have gotten to taste some of those delicious juices that Edward made squirt out of Bella."

Two down….We looked at Alice.

"Aww Jazz, you didn't like seeing my head buried between Bella's legs with her juices dripping down my chin? You interrupted me before I could taste Rose, but I bet she would have been delicious. She'd probably be even better if I had you pounding my pussy from behind…"

All three of the boys were standing there dicks hard as rocks, eyes lidded with lust. And then me, Alice and Rose looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You actually think we would fuck in front of you with the beatings you all gave our pussies last night? You guys will be lucky if you get any in the next month, taking into account how sore our pussies are."

"We'll have to see about that," Emmett said stalking forward.

I heard Rose's audible gulp, as she looked in his eyes and saw that he was not kidding. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the floor, taking her pants and underwear off at the same time. He thrusts his head in between her legs and all me and Alice could do was watch in horror, because we were getting turned on. Rose was writhing, trying to get away, but Emmett was strong and he held her hips to the ground as she screamed out in orgasm.

I was so lost in the scene taking place before my eyes, I didn't see Edward walk forward, until he was standing in front of me pushing me down on the bed. He grabbed me and forced me toward Alice saying "You made Rose scream last night, I want to see you work that magic on that sweet little pussy of Alice''s." As long as he wasn't going to abuse my cunt I would willingly oblige.

I dove my tongue in between her hot, wet folds and started licking like my life depended on it. Which if I thought about it, it did, because if he started fucking my cunt I would die from the overstimulation.

I sucked down on Alice's clit, trying to be gentle, as she came on my face.

"It's not fair you got to squirt so much last night Bella. I'm sure Alice wants to squirt to. Make her squirt!" He said as he stuck my pussy hard. I nearly came all over his hand.

To take the attention off me, I thrust my fingers into Alice's pussy, finger fucking her violently. She screamed in protest to the onslaught, but I kept going pumping my finger in and out, and up and down, hitting her G-Spot every time. I felt her inner walls clench and I knew she was trying to fight it off. I climbed up her body, never ceasing my ministrations, to whisper in her ear.

"Let it go Alice. The quicker you squirt, the quicker it's over." My body was over hers, both knees to the side of her left leg, right hand next to her head, left hand buried between her legs getting covered in her juices.

What happened next happened so fast I was in shock. As Alice started to squirt out her release, Jasper knocked my hand away, knelt in between her legs and thrust his manhood deep inside of her, causing her to scream out as a second orgasm over took her.

I was too lost in what was happening before my eyes, that I didn't feel the bed sink as Edward got on it behind me. The next thing I knew I felt his massive cock enter me deep and hard. I came at once, my arms giving out under me. That was a bad mistake though, because then he grabbed my arms pulling them behind me like the reins of a horse. He used my arms to pulled me back to match each of his thrusts, it didn't take long for me to come again and then he released into me.

I collapsed on the bed and I heard Alice whimpering as the skin of her and Jasper's body continued to slap together, and Rose's screams as Emmett pounded into her obstinately. I hadn't been paying attention to the scene taking place on the floor, but I was sure that was the third time I had heard Rose scream. When I lazily lifted my head to see what was happening, I saw Rose's heels digging into Em's ass as her nails drew blood, she was scratching his back so hard.

As I heard Emmett grunt in his release I heard Jasper grunt and Alice scream one last time as he released into her and then everybody collapsed. The only sound that could be heard was ragged breathing

After about fifteen minutes I had enough strength to talk, "I can't believe we just did that."

"That was the most intense sex of my life, second to last night of course," Rosalie said.

"Well next time you women decide you want to have sex again, and then tease us about it remember how sore your deliciously soaking pussies are right now," Jasper said.

"We most definitely will….but maybe we should stop our bi-weekly girls night….and make it a bi-weekly couples night," Alice said quietly.

We all raised are heads to look at her quietly, as the atmosphere in the room shifted and we all silently locked eyes with one another, we knew that our friendship was about to change indefinitely.


	2. Chapter 2

So we've been doing this for a while now, about four months. It's been amazing, but I want more. It's always us girls fucking each other and then fucking our men, but I want to swap. I want to suck Jasper's dick, while being pounded from behind by Emmett, or have Emmett's "monster dick" (as he likes to call it) in my mouth while getting some marvelous tongue action from Jasper. But I have I feeling if I express these wants and desires to my friends that one of two things will happen. The girls will go crazy thinking I want their men, or Edward will go all psycho punishment sex on me (again) because "I feel like he isn't enough for me" (his words not mine).

Does it make me wrong for wanting to fuck someone who isn't my boyfriend? Let alone my best friends' boyfriends? I don't think so; I just think I makes me incredibly horny.

So I would have to be content with what I was getting now, and boy was it good….but who knows maybe I'll get lucky one day soon.

~~~~~AGN~~~~~

I was on my way to Edward's house to wait for him to get through with practice. I wasn't even supposed to be on my way yet, but Jake canceled on me. We had plans to ride our bikes up by the cliffs, but he had to reschedule because he wanted to spend time with his new girlfriend, Vanessa.

I walked into Edward's house and I heard a very distinct moaning. I had a clue what it was, but me being the horn dog that I am, I had to go check it out for myself. I tip-toed up the steps because I didn't want to disturb the heavy sexin' I was about to witness, I snuck up to Em's door and nudged it open. The sight before me had my panties instantly soaked.

Em had Rose tied to his bed posts using his ties and he had avibrator presses firmly against her clit. Rose was thrashing back and forth, moaning at the top of her lungs while Em said some things that led me to believe this was some sort of payback.

"See Rosie, this is what happens when you play with the master" he said as her inserted two fingers.

"Argh! Em ok….ok….I can't take any more" She said in between thrusts of his fingers "I will never tease you in school again, you are the master and controller of all my orgasms!"

"Ah ah ah it's too late now. But I'll go easy on you, only a few more minutes of this torture and then I'll put you out of your misery and give you what you want."

I stood there and watched her come three more times in two minutes, and the stickiness between my legs was becoming very evident. I drug my hand up my body and started to rub my pert nipples through my top, while rubbing my thighs together trying desperately to create some friction. My movement must have been noticeable, because Rose looked my way and locked eyes with me right as the started to scream out another orgasm.

Em followed her eyes and looked and me with a smirk. He held up his hand and called me over with his finger. I only took a few steps into the room, knowing that if I wanted to keep my sanity I couldn't get close enough to smell Rose's arousal permeating the air.

"I see the way you've been lookin at me lately, I know you want some monster dick" He quirked his eyebrow and the side of his mouth lifted up into a familiar smirk when I shook my head. "Come on Bella it's sooo obvious you want me, and I'll make you a deal. You join us now and it'll be our little secret…Edward doesn't even have to know." As he was saying all of this, he was slowly stalking his way up to me, by the time he was finished with his sentence he was standing chest to chest with me, ok not technically, more like my face to his chest when you take into account the height difference.

He reached down and cupped my sex through my jeans, I look over at Rose to gauge her reaction, I want to make sure she's not upset by this, but she just stares back at me with a look of pure lust in her eyes.

"Oh Bella I can feel how much you want this, even through your jeans, don't think so much just feel." He leads me over the bed. "Take off your clothes Bella, Rosie shouldn't be the only one that's naked."

I slowly start to undress, keeping my eyes on Rose, making sure she's ok with this. She says nothing that leads me to believe so, so once I'm down to my birthday suit I climb up on the bed. Rose jerks her head telling me to come to the head of the bed.

"I want to taste you Bella." I straddle her face, while still facing Emmett, and let the sensations take over me. She flicked her tongue over my clit a few times and then started to lightly suck on it. I was already so close so soon, I started to pinch and twist my nipples. I was sent over the edge when she started to moan into my pussy. I came hard, with my eyes clenched shut, my juices leaking out all over her mouth and chin, she tried to make sure she got it all but it was just too much. She continued her ministrations even after I came down from my orgasm. I opened my eyes to see Em thrusting in and out of her slowly, which must have been what made her start to moan.

I felt myself building again, but I tried to hold out a little. Em must have seen the look of concentration on my face because he started to thrust impossible fast and hard into her. Every thrust he made was like a jolt to my senses, moving Rose, and her tongue, with every movement. I could barely hold off any longer when he leaned forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth. He bit lightly and I screamed out in orgasm. Rose kept up her tongue movement until I came down again and I had to quickly disengage myself because it was becoming too much.

I stood next to the bed and watched as Em pounded into her relentlessly. She was moaning in earnest now, her voice rising in decibel every second. She started gripping the ties holding her to the bedposts and let out a scream that hurt my ear drums. No seriously, it hurt my ear drums. That must have been one hell of an orgasm, because as soon as her scream turned off, she passed out. I watched in rapt fascination as Em pulled out and finished by stroking himself and squirting his hot seed all over her stomach.

He climbed off of the bed breathing hard and looked at me. "Why don't you climb up here and wake up my sweet, sweet Rosie with that ever-talented tongue of yours."

I looked and Rose as she lay passed out on the bed and then looked back at him. "Do you really think that's such a good idea?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I know my girl, she'll like waking up to some good tongue game."

"Ok if you say so. But can we untie her? I don't wanna do it with her tied down." I explained.

"Sure." He untied her hand and ankle on the left side, while I took care of the other side. I climbed onto the bed, ass high, pussy on display, and spared one more glance at Emmett before I started a light assault on her pussy. I wasn't being rough because I knew she was undoubtedly sore. After about a minute she stirred lightly and let out a breathless moan. I looked up at her as she moved her hands to my head and pressed firmly. I guess that's my clue to pick up speed and intensity. I was really into my job as I glanced up at Rose to see how she was enjoying this, but she was looking at Em and I saw her give him an almost imperceptible nod. I quirked my eyebrow and tried to turn my head to see what he was doing but she had my head in vise grip.

I let it go, until I felt the bed dip down as Emmett climbed on behind me. I didn't have time to turn my head before he rammed his monster of a dick into my soaking cunt. I came instantly gripping Rose's hips hard enough to leave bruises, my inner muscles clamping insistently around his cock. His thrusts didn't falter, even as I orgasmed, he just kept up his harsh pounding, in and out, in and out. He slapped my ass hard enough to leave a hand print and I came again.

I had totally forgotten about Rose, and I couldn't bring myself to care. I understand why he calls it monster dick now. While he is not as long as Edward, although he's pretty close, he has girth, and a lot of it. I was using Rose's hips as leverage against his constant pounding and moaning incessantly. I could tell he was getting close because his strokes were becoming shorter and his breathing was increasing.

So lost in the haze of what he was doing to my body I didn't hear the door creak open behind us. And just as I started screaming out my fifth orgasm of the hour I hear "WHAT THE FUCK BELLA?"

SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! He's gonna kill me, o god my poor pussy can't take anymore! I really hope it's shock that caused him to yell, and not anger, because if he decides he wants to "punish" me again I might have to run away.

Just as Em pulls out and starts to stroke himself to a finish I'm yanked off the bed. I collapse instantly, my legs like jelly, pussy swollen, heart pounding. He reaches down to pick me up and swings me over his shoulder. I'm barely coherent as he walks me to his bedroom and throws me on his bed. I roll my head to the side and smile "Hi, Baby!"

"Don't 'Hi, Baby' me. What the fuck do you think you're doing, Bella? I could home to find you fucking my Brother, AND his girlfriend!"

"But Edward, baby, it felt soooo good!" ok so obviously I'm not in complete control of myself, and I should definitely stop talking.

Before I could apologize, he grabbed me roughly and thrust two fingers inside me. "FUCK!" He started moving his fingers vigorously and viciously. I already felt another orgasm building. "Whose pussy is this?" he slaps my pussy lips, "I said whose is it, Bella? Don't make me use my dick!"

"Your's, Edward! It's your's, always has been, always will be!"

"Good don't ever fucking forget that, If you wanna fuck Em or Jazz just TELL ME! I figured when we started this whole thing I would have to share you eventually but don't try to fucking hide it from me, ok?"

I nodded vigorously just as I started to squirt all over is hand and his bed. He lied down beside me and pulled me close. "And just so you know, I will be fucking Rose as soon as I'm done punishing you" he said as he smiled deviously. I swallowed hard as he slid down my body to get started. This is gonna be a looong day!

AN: I'm gonna leave this story posted as complete even though I'll probably add chapters here and there. This story really has no story line, it's really just a lot of smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. Another installment of A Girl's Night, no plot just smut :P**

The Next Day….

I woke up feeling deliciously sore. My muscles ached, my tits are sore, my mouth was dry, and my girly bits felt thoroughly fucked. I cracked my eyes open, only to be blinded by the sun filtering through the blinds. I look around, taking in my surroundings and I realize that I'm in Edward's room; I must have passed out and slept through the rest of the night after Edward was through with me.

I sit up slowly, stretching my arms above my head, and make my way to Edward's in-suite bathroom to shower. While standing under the stream of hot water, I think about the events that transpired yesterday.

I fucked Emmett. And I liked it. A LOT. Well that's four down and one to go. Jasper here I come.

**~~AGN~~**

It wasn't until a few weeks later that I got the chance to have my way with Jasper. School had just let out and Edward had just pulled off with Rose and Alice, to head to Port Angeles to pick up a birthday present for Jasper. I was in the back of Em's Jeep, with him and Jazz in the front, and we were on the way to my house for me to pack an overnight bag for tonight.

For Jazz's birthday we were all staying at Edward and Em's house, while their parents went to Seattle for one of Dr. Cullen's many medical conferences, to have a movie night and play games and drink a little.

After packing my bag and leaving a note for Charlie telling him that I was staying the night with Alice, the three of us were on our way to their house. We pulled up just as Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were walking out of the door with their bags for the weekend.

"Now you kids make sure you behave yourselves, no funny business. I don't need to have Mrs. Hampton next door check on you, do I?"

"Mom," Emmett whined "We are perfectly capable of surviving on our own, and I promise we'll be on our best behavior." _Not if I can help it,_ I think to myself. He gives her his best dimpled smile and leans in to give her a hug and a peck on the cheek. He picks up her bag and puts it in the trunk while she slides into the passenger seat of Dr. Cullen's Mercedes murmuring about "that damn Cullen smile".

After the adults pull off I trudge upstairs to Alice's room to change out of my jeans and blouse into my more comfortable shorts and a tank top. I pull on my sexy little blue shorts and just as I pull off my blouse I hear a throat clear behind me. I turn around and see Jasper and Emmett both staring at me.

I stand there in my lace midnight blue bra and quirk an eyebrow. "Is there something I can help you guys with? I don't think Edward or your girlfriends would appreciate you standing there ogling me."

"You do realize Rose is probably sucking Edward's cock right now, while he's eating Alice's pussy?" Jasper says.

"Huh, I didn't think of that."

Jasper walks up to me slowly, his gait almost predatory. He runs his fingers across my collar bones, barely grazing the skin, as he walks around to stand behind me. He presses my back to his front and gathers my hair to drape across my shoulder. He leans in to press his lips to my neck, and applies a light suction.

My eyes drift closed and I mewl as my breath gradually starts speeding up.

_Oh my gosh! This is finally happening, yes!_ My eyes snap open as I hear the click of a door closing. I see Emmett walking up to where Jasper and I are standing, sporting that smirk that looks so similar to his brothers.

I feel Jasper's hands travel up my side, his thumbs tracing the outline of my breasts. Emmett reaches out and traces the elastic band of my shorts before he starts to lower them from my hips. After my shorts are pooled around my ankles he just stands there to admire my matching lace underwear set.

"Naughty little Bella, you always look so innocent in your clothes, but once you take them off it's a completely different story," Emmett says, his eyes smoldering.

"How about we lay you down darlin' so we can have our way with you." Jasper says, giving me a sexy as hell smirk, I swear I would think he, Em, and Edward were all related if I didn't know any better.

They walk me over to the bed and lay me down. Jasper leans down to place a chaste kiss on my lips while he reaches behind me to unhook the clasp of my bra. While he frees my breasts from their prison, Emmett eases my underwear down my legs, and in just a few seconds I'm laying naked on the bed.

"Jeez, you're bare, Alice always leaves a little. I always wondered what it would be like to taste a bare pussy," Jasper says as he caresses the top of my mound before running his finger through my moist slit. His mention of his girlfriend should probably kill the moment, but it just reminds me that we're both taken and this is only for fun. Plus, it doesn't hurt to think about the fact that his girlfriend is probably getting head from my boyfriend as we speak.

Jasper climbs onto the bed and kisses his way down my body, stopping to pay special attention to my breasts. He licks and suckles and nips until I'm writhing in earnest. By the time he finally makes his way to the promise land I feel as though I may burst as soon as he puts his mouth on me.

He spreads my lips and blows lightly on my clit, making me jerk in surprise. He chuckles before he takes a long slow lick of my pussy, causing me to moan louder than porn star.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Em, I think you need to shove something in that pretty little mouth of hers so she can keep quiet." He says, smirking up at his friend.

"It would be my pleasure." Em says, looking down at me and giving me his dimpled smile, "Open up Bells."

At some point while Jasper had me distracted with his mouth, Emmett had removed all his clothes. I ease my mouth open, and he slowly pushes his cock inside my mouth. He lightly taps my cheeks to get me to open wider, and once I do he slowly starts thrusting into my mouth. I tongue the underside of his cock and then circle the head when he eases back out. I reach up and use my hands to knead his balls.

I'm lost in Emmett's cock, trying to make sure I'm doing it right, when Jasper gets back to work. He tongues my clit and eases two fingers inside of me. I moan around Em's cock as he starts to finger fuck me forcefully.

It doesn't take long before I feel my orgasm building; it's so strong I feel like it's likely to break me in two. All is lost when he bites my clit; my mouth opens in a silent scream, and I feel my pussy convulse spastically and my juices flow in copious amounts. I'm surprised Jasper isn't drowning.

He's still licking, so I have to pull my hands away from Emmett and push his head away from me. I'm panting and I have a light sheen of sweat covering my body. I know they're nowhere near done with me yet, the many sexcapades I've participated in with my friends lets me know that this one orgasm isn't enough for them.

I feel Jasper shift up on his knees and he picks my legs up and puts them over his shoulders, one on each side. "Hold on tight darlin' this is gonna be fast and hard." With that he plunges himself inside of me. His thrusts are quick and deep, and with everyone one his pelvis slams against my clit, which is still swollen from his earlier ministrations.

I feel like I'm loosin' it but I don't want to let go just yet. I close my eyes and get lost in the sensations while I try to hold off my orgasm. Emmett is standing over my head stroking his cock looking at me with lust filled eyes. He leans down and takes one of my nipples into his mouth while he palms my other breast with the hand that he's not using to stroke himself.

He moves his mouth to my ear and whispers, "I would love to shove my cock in that tight ass of yours but the thought of my dick being anywhere close to cowboy's makes me a little skittish. So when he's done with you I'm gonna pound that pussy so hard you won't be able to walk."

He's words send me over the edge. My stomach tightens, my back arches of the bed, and I moan wantonly while my pussy spasms and I squirt around Jaspers' cock. He continues to pound into me, and I'm trying to work my pussy muscles harder to get him off so I can catch a break, but it's like he's got endless stamina. I'm so sensitive and it takes no time for me to fall over the edge again. It's less intense this time, and I can tell he's close. I reach down to tug his balls and that sends him over the edge. He comes, I didn't even realize he had put on a condom before entered me, but it's obvious now that I can't feel his release inside of me.

He lowers my shaking legs to the bed and pulls out of me. I'm panting and exhausted so I let my head loll to the side and my eyes drift close.

I must've dozed for a split second because the next thing I know I'm being jolted out of my slumber by a sharp sting to my pussy. I look down to see Em looking up at me from between my legs with an evil smirk on his face. _That motherfucker slapped my pussy!_

"Now, now beautiful Bella, we can't have you dozin' off seeing as I haven't had my turn yet." Em says. He starts stroking my still sensitive pussy, running his forefinger around my entrance, then dragging it up to and around my hardening little nub, and then down to my back entrance. "I'm gonna fuck your tight little ass with my finger, while I pound your sweet pussy. That ok with you Bells?"

I'm pretty sure the question is rhetorical, because I don't even get the chance to try and formulate an answer before his thumb is slowly easing into my tight hole. "Ugh" is the only sound that comes out of my mouth.

He flips me over so that I'm on all fours, never removing his thumb. "I like you like this, Bells, exhausted and at my mercy." He says before he slams into me. His stokes were strong and deep though not fast, almost as if he's working up to a grand finale…which I guess he sort of is.

I never thought I was one for rough sex, but as I kneel here I think about how I love when Edward throws me around like a rag doll and holds me down while he fucks me until I beg him to stop. I don't think there's anything wrong with me though, everybody needs a healthy dose of kink.

I'm brought out of my musings by a sharp slap to my ass. I feel Em's strokes speed up as his thumbs keeps moving slowly in and out of me. The intensity of the orgasm building inside of me is seriously scary. My body is quivering, my arms are seriously about to give out and I feel the sweat dripping down the side of my face.

Em's grunts are getting louder and I feel his cock enlarge just as his body tenses. "Come with me Baby B," he says as he uses his free hand to reach around and harshly pinch my clit. White lights explode behind my eyelids, my whole body convulses, I can feel my juices squirting down my legs and soaking Alice's duvet (I'd have to apologize for that later), and I faintly register a loud scream echoing throughout the room…oh wait that's me. As soon as I felt Emmett pull out of me my body collapsed in a heap on the bed, my body still convulsing with random tremors.

**~~AGN~~**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND?"

I'm startled awake by Edward's loud and angry voice permeating the room. I sit up and look around the room in confusion. "Huh? What? What's going on?"

"What the hell do you mean what's going on? I walk up here to put Alice's shopping bags in her room to find you passed out, practically comatose, and naked on her bed, and you have the nerve to ask me what's going on! I've been up here trying to wake you up for ten minutes, I thought you were just sleep at first, obviously I was wrong. Are you ok, did they hurt you?"

"Edward calm the fuck down, I was just in a very deep sleep. They didn't hurt me, in fact it was completely the opposite, they fucked me so hard that I passed out. I don't even know how long….." my sentence trails off as I see the look Edward is giving me. "What? What's wrong?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he says in a reproachful tone, "it wasn't even a month ago when I had to teach you this lesson, and I'm going to enjoy _pounding_ it into you again. Eventually you'll remember it without me having to remind you."

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Bella, baby, when I walked into Emmett's room the first time y'all had sex, do you remember how angry I was?" He waited for me to nod before he continued. "And do you remember what I told you after I carried you to my room, about fucking our friends?"

The light bulb went off in my head and I rushed to defend myself. "But I didn't sneak around. It just happened so fast, I didn't have the chance to talk to you about it first."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Ok love, but for how long before this happened did you know that you wanted to fuck Jasper?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! He's gonna kill me. If I tell him the truth he's gonna "punish" me again, but if I lie, he'll see right through me and then punish me twice as bad. I don't think my body can take anymore right now. Maybe I can stall…_

I look up at him from under my eyelashes. "How was shopping? I missed you so much while you were away." He just stood there and looked at me with his quirked eyebrow. _Well I guess stalling is out of the question._ "Ok, I knew right after I fucked Emmett." I saw his eyes darken and rushed to clarify. "But I was gonna talk to you about it before I let it happen. They just sprung it on me today and I didn't get the chance!"

I could basically see the wheels turning in his head about how he was going to make me pay for this.

"Ok, Edward I'll let you 'teach me a lesson,' but can you at least wait until tonight after everyone has went to bed. That way we can enjoy Jasper's birthday celebration and give my body some time to recuperate."

"Well the whole part about your body recuperating I'm not too worried about. If I were to strike while the iron is hot, the lesson would likely stick more, but I don't want to ruin Jasper's celebration so we'll wait….and then you're all mine love. All mine."

**That's it for this installment. Next time will be the punishment most likely *grins evilly*. There's no telling when that'll be, I don't anyone getting there hopes up.**

**Until next time…**


End file.
